Volviendo Amarte
by AkimaSusume
Summary: Cuando sakuno se harta de ser ignorada se interesa por el neko del equipo de tenis y al pasar unos cuentos dias despues q sakuno y eiji salen todo el colegio empieza a comentar ¿que ara ryoma?¿l dejara?    si lo se pesimo summary solo lean y review plisss
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1: ya no eres tú

Din don din don din do (campana del colegio)

Rápido sakuno ya es tarde- una niña gritona la mejor amiga de sakuno la apresuraba.

Y a voy tomo-chan…espérame!-sakuno estaba cansada ps su amiga tomoka osakada se había quedado en una tienda comprando un peluche.

Mas rápido sakuno mas rápido…oh!-tomoka se paró a lo seco haciendo q sakuno chocara con ella.

Q pasa tomoka porque te paras así de repente!-le dijo tímidamente molesta.

Mira mira es momoshiro-sempai!-tomoka empezó a llamar con la mano olvidando por completo que su clase de ingles ya había empezado…

Hola! chicas q hacen no deberían estar ya en sus clases- respondió momoshiro un poco incognito por encontrarlas ahí pues si bien se acuerda el siempre llega tarde por comprar comida y sopas, etc.

Ah! Es verdad tomo-chan vamos!- sakuno trataba de llevar a su amiga mientras se disculpaba con momoshiro por nada.

La pequeña saku siempre se disculpa de todo q pena q ese ryoma no se haya dado cuenta de los sentimientos de saku...Ah... (Suspiro)… pero como el dicho dice "_**Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" **_y espero que este se dé cuenta de lo que perdió_**-**_ momoshiro fue a su clase y obviamente no lo dejaron ingresar así que se puso a comer (clásico de él¬¬').

Osakada ryusaky es la tercera vez que llegan tarde a mi clase-les reprochaba el tutor, mientas las dos solo se disculpaban con la cabeza gacha.

Es que vi un peluche muy bonito y tenía que comprarlo-se excusaba tomoka y oía unas cuantas risitas del fondo del salón.

NO ME IMPORTA SU PELUCHE ¡! ¡! ¡!...HABER RUYSAKI cuál es su escusa.-sakuno no supo q decir.

Que escusa para más tonta da esa niña un peluche tch!-pensaba un ambarino postrando la mirada en las 2 tardonas.

Eh...etto...yo…y...ella…cuando…GOMENASAI NE!(Perdón)- se disculpo sakuno estaba muy nerviosa.

No puede creerlo esa niña ni siquiera puede hablar Hm… -seguía comentando el ambarino en su mente mirando a sakuno; realmente este niño era un arrogante porque ni siquiera se acordaba de quien era ella?

En ese momento saku tomo valor y hablo:

Es culpa mía le dije que lo comprara porque ya no podría estar-en realidad estaba mintiendo pero quería cambiar siempre la protegían y ya estaba hostigada.

Es cierto eso osakada?- le interrogo el tutor.

Ss...si-contesto titubeante

Bien osakada siéntate y tu ryusaky estarás afuera hasta terminar mi clase-sentencio el tutor mientras sakuno salía y tomoka se sentía muy culpable.

Menuda suerte mejor me duermo esta clase de ingles ya me la se-pensó ryoma y se durmió.

5 min después:

ECHIZEN! DESPIERTE! ¡-el profesor estaba muy molesto pues echizen siempre dormía en su clase.

Si señor…ah (bostezo sin la menor importancia)

Siempre duermes...Haber dígame lo q acababa de decir- le reto el tutor a ryoma

Siempre duermes-respondió ryoma haciendo q el salón riera.

Basta echizen retírese d mi clase…- - -cuando el profesor sentencio este ya estaba afuera…

Pe…per…ro como gar! Ya no importa.

Sakuno estaba afuera sentada con la cabeza entre las rodillas….

Hm…. Quizá ha sido mejor salir soy muy mala en ingles y ya no quiero ver a ese arrogante echizen…AVER (abrió su mochila y empezó a buscar su celular y en vio un texto a…..)

Ya enviando el texto apareció Eiji inmediatamente…. (Pero q puntual) se sentó en su costado y empezaron a charlar….

Eiji siempre era muy bueno con sakuno para sakuno a sido su luz porque siempre reía con él estaba muy feliz y olvidaba a ryoma por eso no quería estar tanto tiempo si el porqué no quería acordarse de ryoma y de todo lo que le hace sufrir por eso empezó algo con el neko (pero era un secreto nadie lo sabia) sin embargo Eiji se había enamorado de sakuno porque se había dado cuenta que ella estaba empezando olvidar de ryoma.

Eiji pensé que no podrías venir… ¿no estás en clases?-pregunto la linda sakuno.

Si si estoy en clase pero la clase es de gimnasia así q pude salir yo ya sé todo eso n_n y por ti haría más…- Eiji le respondió agarrando la barbilla con el índice; sakuno y esta se puso demasiado roja.

Q linda t vez cuando t sonrojas-le comento mientras se sentaba a su costado.

Slashhhh!(Se abrió la puerta)

Hm…

Era ryoma saliendo del aula le dirigió una mirada a la pareja y se sentó con ellos algo inusual que hace(al lado de sakuno).

Bueno mi clase ya está por terminar será mejor q me valla, hasta luego mi saku-se despidió Eiji mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y sakuno se puso muy roja.

Adiós O'chibi…-y se fue.

Veo que te llevas bien con kikumaru-sempai….eh….-maldición cual es nombre de la chica pensaba ryoma.

Sakuno ryusaky ese es mi nombre-le dijo un poco molesta no podía creer que no supiera su nombre.

Hubo un gran silencio después de eso nadie hablo hasta que el sonido de la campana los incorporo pero cuando se alistaban para irse el profesor les interrumpió haciendo q pasaran.

Traducirán esta historia y no saldrán a receso.- sentenció el profesor para ryoma no sería un problemas pues él es muy bueno en ingles pero para sakuno era todo un reto no sabía nada de ingles.

¿Ryusaky aun no as comenzado? O.O'

No soy muy buena en ingles-respondió sakuno muy fría pues ahora ya no pensaba en el, pensaba en Eiji estaba empezando a querer a Eiji pues se había cansada de ser siempre ignorada o eso creía.

Buena suerte (O_O)-se había sorprendido mucha por su actitud pues siempre tartamudeaba cuando hablaba con él y ahora es seca y fría.

Si quieres te puedo ayudar-hablo ryoma pues el si sabia q sakuno estaba enamorada de él o eso pensaba por lo que la reto, ella omitió el ofrecimiento de ayuda moviendo la cabeza en son de negación de izquierda a derecha; saku tenía miedo sabía que si tenía mucha frecuencia con ryoma ese sentimiento que tuve hacia el renacería…ESPERA… ¿renacerá?...eso era algo q se discutiría luego con ella misma

Ryusaky hay algo que quiero decirte-le dijo ryoma en casi un susurro.

Te escucho (fríamente)-contesto

Bueno yo quería decirte que hoy yo te pu... (No termino de hablar pues alguien entrar sin previo aviso).

MI PRINCESA! YA ME ENTERE DE TU CASTIGO VENGO AYUDARTE! n_n- Eiji ignorando por completo a ryoma; y le dio un beso en los "LABIOS" cual fue correspondido por sakuno; acto que por alguna razón le molesto a ryoma y volteo su mirada.

Ryoma estaba acá O_O (de verdad no sabía).

Si si esta, no debiste haber hecho eso-sakuno estaba realmente preocupada no quería que se enteren hasta q cumplan un mes.

No saku el no lo hará….verdad O'chibi n_n (ya estaba pensando en cómo callarle)

Hm…. Como si me preocupara lo que hicieran…-dijo mirándolos muy seriamente.

Al fin termino el castigo, al fin se retiro Eiji (porque lo llamaron si no se quedaba), al menos ya no mirare lo que hacia Eiji a MI sakuno ESPERA! ¡¿¡¿MI! De aquí cuando es algo de mi ryusaky.

Ryoma estaba tan confundido con lo que pensaba y se fue a la terraza, ya no le importaba si se saltaba las demás clases porque tenía que poner en orden toda su cabeza estaba tan confundido...pero en medio de sus pensamientos fuero cortando por un tarareo muy singular…

O.O ¿Quién esta tarareando e estas horas ya todos deberían estar en clases todo los alumnos...

Al voltearse ve un zapato boca arriba moviéndose encima del

Entonces se acerca y cuando más se acercaba el tarareo era más alto, ryoma sentía un simple paz en el ese simple tarareo era una melodía angelical conocía aquel sonido era muy pegajosa y el sonido era tan nítido .Al ver de quien se trataba no hizo más q quedarse mirando a la niña de trenzas q leía un libro boca abajo escuchando música… ¿Qué manera de leer?..

Sakuno al darse cuenta que alguien se echaba cerca de ella se altera y voltea bruscamente al voltear se choco con la mirada ambarina que tanto le gustaba y ahora evitaba, al sentirse inspeccionada por esa mirada no pudo evitar sentir un leve carmín en su mejillas…que no paso desapercibido ante la vista del ambarino.

¿No asistirás a clases?-pregunto el ambarino mientras ansioso esperaba su respuesta por parte de la castaña de trenzas largas y ojos color marón fuego.

Tu no deberías estar ahí?-uh mala idea retar a ryoma echizen no era muy bueno.

Sakuno no podía pensar en nada solo se estaba llegando a perder en esos ojos q ama y evita.

Es cierto debo estar ahí-contesto-pero tú también-agregó desafiándole claramente se veía que sakuno se ponía cada vez roja y debido a eso lo único que dijo fue-es cierto adiós-y se fue; el no hiso nada más que ver como se iba.

Ya era hora de regresar a casa así que se dirigía al parque para comprar un libro de vampiros llamado _**crepúsculo**_; pero se encontró con una grata sorpresa…

Hola ryusaky q t trae por aquí –ryoma estaba con un cono de helado frente a ella¿!que hoy no tenia entrenamiento ¡? La persona con la menos quería verse era él y ahí estaba frente a él.

Hola vine a comprar un libro-contesto sakuno; a ryoma se le hacía muy difícil acostumbrarse a esa nueva actitud de ella pero ya se había aclarado y se dio cuenta que la amaba.

-flash back-

Mmm…. Pero que se cree kikumaru-sempai porque no se la come en otro lado que no sea en frente mío u_u-ryoma se preguntaba eso una y otra vez….

Sin darse cuenta la cabeza le llenaron de pregunta ¿por qué siento esto? ¿Cuando iniciaron esa relación? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuanta que ella era muy hermosa?

Pronto después de faltar a las demás clases por ordenar su sentimiento llego a su hipótesis.

No lo puedo creer yo ryoma echizen estoy enamorado de esa niña MI niña-en ese momento se juro que ella volvería a ser la niña que quería.

-end flash back-

Mmm… puedo hacerte compañía-le propuso ryoma.

O.O cla….ro-sorprendida sakuno respondió de aquí cuando ryoma era tan tan tan….atento.

Se sentaron en unas bancas del parque para CONVERSAR según ryoma.

Has cambiado demasiado ryusaky…

Si cuando uno viva aferrada al dolor se acostumbra a sobrellevarlo-ella misma se sorprendió de lo que respondió como se le ocurría decir eso… trágame tierra trágame…

Mmm….

Pero no durara eso-le dijo mirándola a los ojo como queriendo leer su mente.

No importa yo conseguiré que vuelvas a ser la niña que yo quiero!-le dijo ryoma dándole un beso un beso en la mejilla y parándose dándose vuelta para irse.

O_O…

Sakuno quedo muda eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día esto definitivamente tenía que discutirlo con ella misma porque…

Era eso una declaración al estilo echizen?

**__CONTINUARA__**

**_si si lo lo se es muy pequeño el capitulo pero les prometo que el proximo sera mas largo...^^!_**

**_porfiss dejen review para saber si les gusto o no y corriganme si eestoy mal en los nombres..._**

**_besos _**

**_AkimaSusume_**


	2. pensamientos en contra

_**Ola! Si eh vuelto con el segundo capítulo de VOLVIENDO AMARTE **_

_**Ante todo mis agradecimientos por los review(corrígeme si estoy mal) y pedir perdón a los que también leyeron y querían el Sgto. Capi GOMEN NASAI NE! Por la demora T_T…**_

_Ryoma: no mereces su perdón_

_Calla! No t metas en mis asuntos o me vengare en la historia-conteste a la defensiva._

_Ryoma: ese que está en esa historia no soy yo; yo jamás estaría detrás de esa sakuno con sus largas trenzas castañas tch¡-exclamo con superioridad._

_Sakuno: que dijiste de mis trenzas! _-contesto sakuno que mágicamente apareció de él…_

_Ryoma: Eh…O.O...Yo no yo...solo... ¿Cómo? pero si a mí me gustan mucho tus trenzas hehehe-respondio nervioso haciendo su cara de pocos amigos…._

_Hash! Estos mejor empezamos con la historia…_

_**Kkk=pensamiento**_

Kkk=contenido

(Kkk)=pensamiento d la loca de la autora _'

**Cap.2 Aclaraciones :**

Aun no lo podía creer me había declarado a sakuno ryusaski NO SE PORQUE no me había dado cuanta lo linda y tierna que es; bueno no sé como ella lo habría tomado pero ella era la más tímida o eso era hasta que empezó con Eiji -frunció el ceño-¡tch! No puedo creer que se halle figado en alguien como ese; no es feo pero yo soy mejor-pensó con superioridad el ambarino mientras hacía rebotar la pelota de tenis en la pared que se en contrataba debajo de la campana del templo…

Pero que me está pasando yo no soy así el tenis el tenis piensa en eso ryoma; te excediste mucho con lo cursi que pareciste al darle un beso en la mejilla aunque debo aceptar que fue muy agradable YA BASTA ryoma tú no eres así deja de pensar en eso si ella está con Eiji es porque… AH no puedo creer que este con el...

Estas pensando en tu novia niño porque estás jugando muy distraídamente-aquella voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y al darse cuenta las huellas de la pelota estaba estaban por toda la pared no como siempre lo hace y cae en un solo lugar…

Eso no es asunto tuyo ¡PADRE PERVERTIDO ¡-le contesto con desgano y a la vez con tono de burla al viejo de su padre…

Oye... soy tu padre y me debes respeto-le gruño su padre con cara de perrito mojado…

U_U Viejo pervertido-murmuro mientras secaba el sudor de su frente son su mano, recoció sus cosas y se fue a dar un relajante baño.

Pero en su ¨relajante¨ baño no se relajo solo se quedo a pensar en aquella chica de largas trenzas…

Tengo que hacer que se dé cuenta que le gusto yo ¡

No pudo evitar estar rojo al tal acto de celos dominantes; se regaño así mismo por decir eso pero por alguna razón ya estaba odiando a su neko-sempai y aunque la razón tuviera un nombre y ese nombre era sakuno se negaba pensar que ese neko se quedara con sakuno.

En ese momento solo pensaba en que ella debería ser solo para él y nadie más... tanto fue su pensamiento que termino en su cuarto sin conciencia de que ya estaba arropado y listo para dormir ¨según él¨…

Al otro lado de la calle una chica de trenzas largas no podía dormir debido a lo que le dijo cierto chico de ojos ámbares.

No estaba segura de a qué se refería con eso y ese gesto quizá era una advertencia de lo fría que era, quizá no la quería así-…NO…NO…NO…-se dijo así misma –ese echizen ya no me interesa ese me ignoro por años no le daré el gusto de tan solo un dia-penso mientras se bañaba para enfriar su mente y volver a dormir…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una perezosa sakuno se despertaba para luego levantar e ir al colegio…

SAKUNO RAPIDO TU ROMEO ACABA DE LLEGAR!-se escucho por toda la casa el grito de Sumire, ante eso ella no pudo evitar ponerse roja porque sabía quién era y era EJI KIKUMARU su ahora enamorado…

Ya...Ya bajo-eran las 6:30am por lo que quedaron en desayunar juntos en un café…

Hola! n_n - saludo sonriente para Eiji

Hola! Mi saku-mientras se lanzaba para robarle o mejor dicho quitarle un beso con mucho cariño; pero algo paso sakuno no correspondió o eso pensó Eiji…; y se detuvo

Qué Pasa?-pregunto Saku algo preocupada.

Ehh…no nada jejeje_vamonos que tengo mucha hambre n_n-le contesto para que no se diera cuenta…

Hm… bueno vamos n_n-le contesto alegre :B.

Entonces vámonos rápido porque en mi estomago ay una tormenta –dijo mientras oía la melodiosa risa de sakuno…

Se fueron a desayunar y Eiji pidió un café con galletas de chocolate y sakuno pidió un vaso de leche con galletas sabor a fresa…

Al otro lado estaba ryoma lidiando AUN con un sueño o mejor dicho con una pesadilla…

Sakuno porque te abras puesto así tu me amabas-dijo ryoma con una sonrisa arrogante-no ¡mejor dicho aun me amas-le decía ryoma mientras veía a SU sakuno muy sonrojada pero hubo un cambio de papel ahora era el que estaba sonrojado y sentado en el piso y sakuno era la que decía que el la amaba pero esta vez…

Yo quiero a Eiji así que olvídate de mí-hablo Sakuno con el mismo tono que solía usar ryoma.

No te creo-hablo ryoma.

En ese momento Eiji apareció y se llevaba a sakuno de ese lugar.-rindete O'chibi- hablo riéndose con arrogancia (no Eiji tú no eres así nyah!T^T) mientras se llevaba a sakuno…

Ring ring

Ah! –ryoma despertó de ese sueño amargo, todo mojado de sudor y rojo del calor…

Idiota –lanzo al aire.

Miro la hora y la 8:00am….

Rayos llegare tarde-se hablo así mismo, entro a la ducha y se ducho se cambio, y se fue a su sala cuando llego no había nadie…

Hm…. Ni modo llevare dinero para el almuerzo-detrás de él se encontraba karupin pidiendo comida….-lo siento karupin hoy nos dejaron en ayuno pero te traeré almuerzo-con eso se dirigió a su escuela ya era demasiado tarde así que tenía que apurarse.

Camino a la escuela se puso a pensar que no debía estar asi con sakuno asi que el dia de hoy no iba a iniciar la conversación.

CUANDO LLEGO A CLASES:

Toc toc (sono la puerta del salón)

Puedo pasar-una cabeza paso por la puerta todos hicieron nada ya era costumbre que llegara tarde.

Pasa echizen – se sento y nisiquiera miro a sakuno ella tampoco lo miro estaba muy triste por lo que le había pasado esta mañana con Eiji …( _ amo a Eiji) no dejaba de pensar en el problemón que paso.

Cuando terminaron las clases ryoma se dirigió a la azotea y sakuno se fue al jardín trasero del colegio.

PoV sakuno:

_**Necesitaba estar a solas para despejar mi mente con lo de ryoma y Eiji ; el comportamiento que tuvo ryoma ayer es muy inusual comes posible que después de tantos años recién se fije que existo pero justo ahora cuendo ya estaba empezando a amar a Eiji-porque solo lo quería-tenia que comportarse de esa manera el no es asi… y para requalco lo que paso esta mañana con Eiji me tiene muy preocupada….**_

_**_flash back:_**_

Cuando terminaron de tomar desayuno se estaban dirigiendo al colegio era muy silencioso por lo que Eiji felizmente rompió ese silencio

Sakuno yo quería hablar contigo sobre ryoma-hablo por primera vez serio.

Eh? De ryoma que tiene que ver el en esto?-pregunto con miedo temía que Eiji le haya visto ayer con el ese si hubiese sido un problemón.

Ayer te vi con ryoma en el parque –soltó Eiji. Su temor de sakuno se había echo realidad y Eiji pudo notar esa actitud en ella .

Y? que viste-pregunto sakuno;que tonta porque tuve que preguntar eso seguro me dira lo que vio ah! Tierra tragame!.

Lo suficiente, sakuno no quiero estar contigo si estas confundida-QUE FUE ESO! ME ACABA DE TERMINAR!

Estas termiand…-pero no la dejron terminar Eiji la interrimpio.

No solo quiero un tiempo para que tu misma arregles tus sentimientos sakuno-hablo Eiji aun serio(no Eiji sonríe por favor sonríe!)a sakuno se le epuso en blanco la mente sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado se despidieron con un solo movimiento de manos de un lado a otro para despedirse e irse.

_**_end flash back_**_

_**No puedo creerlo un tiempo me quería ve r la cara de tonta que no sabe que cuendo se pide un tiempo es porque ya terminaron ah! O.O q es esto? Estoy llorando no no es posible mejor me voy a la azotea es mas tranquilo i pasa mas aire asi me olvidare de todo …**_

_**End PoV sakuno.**_

_**PoV ryoma:**_

_**Se supone que me vine aqui para ya no pensar en ryusaki y es lo unico que se me viene a la cabeza! **_

_**Esto no puede estar pasándome tenis tenis tenis piensa en tenis ryoma maldición acéptalo ryoma ya lo hiciste una vez que te cuesta aserlo otra vez ¿?**_

_**Mejor me voy a otro sitio acá no puedo pensar en nada**_

_**FIN PoV DE RYOMA**_

Ryoma se dirigía a la puerta pero justo cuando su mano estaba a 5 milímetro de la perilla de la puerta esta se habre sola dejando ver a una chica de largas trenzas que se notaba que había estado llorando un buen rato; ella ni se percato del chico que tenia en frente cuando sintiouna mano ensu mejilla…

¿Estás bien?-pregunto ryom mientras bajaba y subia su pulgar acariciando la mejilla de sakuno _**"maldición de nuevo lo estoy asiendo de nuevo me estoy poniendo cursi pero no puedo evitarlo; que suave es su piel "-**_penso ryoma.

s…si-hablo sakuno; aun no lo entendía pero poco a poco se estaba volviendo a enamorar de ese sintió la inseguridad de sus palabras y saco su mano de la mejilla; su cabeza se lo agradeció pero su cuerpo le regañaba por terminar con aquel dulce contacto.

No te creo, tus ojos están hinchados-en ese instante el timbre sono pero ninguno de los dos se movio ni un milímetro;sakuno bajo la mirada y tenia la intención de irse pero cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta fue detenida…-aun no te vallas-si era esa voz la que la detuvo .

Van a comenzar las clases de arte no quiero llegar tarde-"_**tenia que decirle hasta el curso, seguro el ya lo sabia, que tonta eres sakuno" **__**…**_

Es verdad lo había olvidado; vamos-hablo ryoma serio .

En camino a la clase ninguno de los dos hablo solo se podía esuchar los pasos que los dos daban _como era tarde solo estaban los dos_ cuando llegaron los alumnos del salon se le quedaron mirando y tomoka quedo tan impresionada por l a compañía de su amiga que su boca llego hasta el piso-podemos pasar-hablo serio ryoma.

Pasen rápido y en silencio-menciono el profe de arte.

Bien alumnos hoy aremos nuestra clase de arte en el jardín para que tengan mas inspiración, se juntaran de dos si y yo los juntare-hablo el tutor y por el ultimo comentario hubo un OOOOOOO por departe de todo el salón.

Haber:

Horio-tomoka

Kachiro-daniee

Ranchide-fatima

Sakuno-ryoma

.

.

.

Etc.

Cuando mencionaron la pareja sakuno-ryoma , a sakuno se le paro el corazón

"no no esto no puede estar pasándome ami y justo hoy no! Tierra trágame" pensó sakuno todo pálida.

"mmm… que interesante más tiempo con ryusaki" pensó ryoma sin expresión en su rostro…

**Continuara….**

_**´PERDONEMNE OTRAVEZ SI! LA VERDA ES Que ESTADO MUY ATAREADA CON MIS MAQUETAS DE E .F. Y ERA MUCHO Y ABURRIDO T^T pero ya mas o menos me desocupe a si q podre subir caps;PERO ahora estoy en examennes finales y tengo q estudiar...(especialmente historia y RM) .**_

_**cualquier corregcion o critica o alago n_n es bienvenido**_

**_besos _******

**_AkimaSusume_**


End file.
